


Like the Background noise of your life

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [22]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something you forget about most of the time, but never truly stop hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Background noise of your life

**April 3 rd 2018**

 

 

Bruce,

 

Congratulation on your second child!

Teddy sounds adorable, and the pictures are really cute (also Betty’s new pixie looks very good as well) I hope Jennifer isn’t being too jealous! God knows we’ve had trouble making Sleipnir accept Billy, and the past three years have been kind of rocky, but there’s been a dramatic improvement lately, as the boys no longer have to compete for the dog’s affection… Billy came back frow school with a Chihuahuah pup last week.

Thor wanted to bring her to the vet so she’d be put up for adoption but you know me, I am the weakest man alive when it comes to puppies (refer to Thor’s very own case for proof) and now Hela sleeps in Billy’s room. He’s being surprisingly responsible with her, to be honest, and while Fenrir was always my dog, I’m beginning to think Hela might be Billy’s (Sleipnir is more into snakes. Remember his old toy Mr. Jorm? Yeah, he wants a real snake as big as it was… Thor and I agreed to wait until he’s at least sixteen before seriously considering the option.)

I’ll probably try to put everybody in Santa hats for the Christmas cards so you can see how much everybody grew –Thor, too, except he grows sideways.

 

What else can I tell you about… Steve and Peggy are getting used to their new life in San Francisco. I don’t know how Pepper is dealing with it, I don’t have as much echo from her as I do from Steve, but then that comes with having our kids being best friends.

Peggy is getting more manipulative by the day, she’s getting half the adults in her life wrapped around her little finger… she makes me really proud. Steve, I hear, is the perfect example of the housewife, I think he’s made his peace with the idea that he’s not bringing meat on the table anymore… but then, going from army man to stay-at-home dad was quite the change, I can’t exactly blame him. I wasn’t so proud in the first few weeks after I left my office job, was I? Anyway, he’s been sounding pretty happy with where he is in the past letters, so that’s good for him.

 

We’re flying to Iceland for Christmas this year, to Thor’s parents. Apparently they’ve invited Helblindy and Byleistr along and I’m not sure… well. I’m nervous about it. But then, they didn’t sound too dubious about the idea when I phoned them the other day, so I suppose it’s progress. And in any case, we have the holidays to get ready for this. Or more technically, they do… thor and I might have something entirely different on our plates.

 

He just got an offer from his firm you see, a five year mission in New Dehli, and he says he finds the idea interesting, so we’re looking into lodgings, schools and whatnot.

I was wondering if you’d mind going to see one or two house or appartment at some point? Not the lot of it, just our final choices, so we have the point of view of someone we know we can trust. Also, I’d be interested to know how our family might be received? If there’s a part of town we should avoid or anything of the sort I’d rather know it beforehand, I can take the slurs and all, but I don’t want the kids to be at risk.

It’s funny because Thor and I keep telling ourselves we’re just looking into things to make an informed decision, but we’ve already found lessons to get the basics of the language… Sleipnir is putting me to shame in that respect, by the way, but knowing they can learn faster than their parents is making the boys particularly motivated, the little trolls.

They’re definitely my kids, aren’t they?

 

Anyway, the bottom line is we’re all doing just fine, even though my favorite typewriter is finally beyond reparation. It’s a blessing for a curse because I’ve been needing to get on a computer for ages now, and my eyes will thank me but still. Damn glasses keep sliding on my nose and I hate it. Ah, well, nevermind, Thor says they look good on me so there’s that.

 

I hear Stark enterprise is doing great. Soon we’ll be the only house without Stark tech in it… I wonder if he’ll notice. I guess I should try to stop caring. I'm sure he doesn't.

 

Skype you soon,

 

Loki.


End file.
